Senses
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Sesshomaru learns the sense of touch, the sense of sound, the sense of sight, the sense of smell, and the sense of taste...all through the body of a human...and it is all due to an accident by Kagome. SesshomaruXKagome
1. Prologue: Sense of

_**Senses**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing anything for Inuyasha, so, I'll try my best to keep all the characters IC. Anyway, this fanfic is going to be a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic, and is going to be rather short…though, that is due to the theme I decided to write about. On another note, the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one, since this is just the prologue, and my prologue/ first chapters are always shorter than the rest. Well, I hope you all enjoy this prologue, or at least take some interest in it. : )_

**/\/\**

**Prologue:** **Sense of…**

Using one's senses, it is an ability that every living thing is quite capable of achieving, whether youkai or human, to sense something-anything-is universal. The reason for why beings have these senses…it is with this muse that a drift is formed.

Youkai preocess the senses as simply tools given to them by nature; the sense of smell to trace a scent or decipher an emotion (though one must note that the intensity of each sense depends upon the demon), the sense of sight to forewarn of danger, the sense of sound to hear conversation at distances far longer reaching then those of human ears, the sense of taste to tell whether food that is ready to be eaten is good or not, and the sense of touch to feel and wield destruction. For youkai the senses are simply existent for helping along the notion of "survival of the fittest". Youkai are demons, beings that interact almost like animals, even the ones of far superiority are unable to avoid this fact, yet humans are humans.

Just what exactly are the senses to human beings? The five senses are used in the natural way of thinking, of the animalistic and instinctual, nevertheless human nature speaks of needing more then just natural uses for the five senses. Humans are creatures that use, but also creatures that need and crave; care and affection are demanded among even the strongest. Youkai control their senses, while senses control humans. For, a human may smell a flower, instead of prey, they may long for the touch of another human being instead of destruction, to taste the lips of a lover in comparison to food, hear the sound of laughter instead of information from distances too far away to even ponder, and the sight of humans is to view the world in all it's beauty-not a world in all its pain.

Human beings tend to be emotional, youkai tend to not be so.

Youkai are self-sufficient for the most part, while human beings are mostly dependent upon each other.

Thus, how would a youkai fair if those senses should change, those senses go from tools to unquenchable urges brought forth by human emotions?

The question found its answer long before it was even asked, and by mere coincidence as well. With a simple accident by an untrained miko, whom-in a moment of pure natural reaction and reeking of unwanted fear-turned a youkai into a human.

Who was the youkai that got changed? It is a logical inquiry that one may ask. And, to put it quite plainly enough-the demon that got changed-was none other than Lord Sesshomaru, the half-elder brother of Inuyasha and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

**/\/\**

_A/N: Thus, the prologue ends. I've read a few fanfics with this kind of event happening, but they never seemed to grasp the concept of Sesshomaru with human emotions to its full extent, or so I believe. That's why I've decided to write one of my own. Now, moving on to updating, I won't make any promises of updating soon, only because I'm far too busy to make such a promise. But, I will promise to update as soon **as I can**, and that's about it. Please tell me what you think of it thus far, and take care. : D_

-Lily-


	2. First Sense: Touch

**_Sense One: Touch_**

_Touch…_

Pink; the color surrounded Sesshomaru, it engulfed him. The light found a way to twist through his hair and shiver down his skin. It was suffocating him…

_It was purifying him…_

/\/\

Azure eyes opened wide as the light engulfed both her being and that of Sesshomaru, she could feel a presence stir within her soul, as if a part of herself was physically being ripped away from her. It hurt, oh gods did it hurt, the pain seemed to be too much for her-tears caressed her cheeks as they fell from her long lashes.

_"What's going on?" _Her mind asked this question quite loudly. No answer could properly be given; all Kagome knew was that she had wanted to stop the two brothers from fighting. She wanted this pointless feud between them to stop-forever-she had stepped willingly in between the two with such thoughts bouncing through her brain.

_Touch…_

A wave of fatigue gripped her body, as she felt the power drain from her system. The light that had once emitted from her dispersed and her body began its graceful descent to the rather inviting grass below; yet, before her eyelids could drape her blue orbs into darkness, she glanced at the demon lord across from her…

No expected silver strands of hair were seen, instead a pale brown…no entrancing golden eyes, but ones of honey brown…no stoic expression, but one of unabashed surprise….

_She had turned Sesshomaru human!_

"Gomen…nasai…" Fallen words drifted from the lips of a fallen body. Kagome let herself drift off into unconsciousness.

/\/\

Blink. Rin stared down at the human man that everyone kept telling her was her Sesshomaru-sama. And, she knew it was him, she could just feel it, but…why did Sesshomaru-sama look like Rin now? The only thing that lady named Sango had told her was that it had to do with that pretty lady named Kagome.

If Sesshomaru-sama looked different, would he act different? Rin still hadn't gotten an answer to that question, for no one knew the answer yet. Such was the end of all the questions she had asked hours ago and after receiving some answers she had gone to pick some flowers for Sesshomaru-sama (and also for the pretty lady who was sleeping like her Sesshomaru-sama was doing). She wanted to give them the flowers, even though she knew that flowers didn't mean much to Sesshomaru-sama. Though, what Rin didn't know was that normal flowers didn't matter to Sesshomaru, but flowers _from Rin_ did.

Though, Sesshomaru could never tell her that, as a demon anyway…

Blink. Rin would just have to wait for her Sesshomaru-sama to wake up. She glanced around the room and spotted the small kitsune cub that the pretty lady took care of like Sesshomaru-sama took care of her (technically speaking that is), and watched as he stuck his tongue out at her. Thus, she stuck her tongue out at him in return, and so, a game of face making was made between the two children as they waited for their guardians to awake from their unconscious slumber.

_Blink._

/\/\

_"Gomen…nasai…"_ The words hazily floated through his brain, for he was still groggy from the process of waking up, something that Sesshomaru was most definitely not used to. His mind couldn't comprehend much, due to his human handicap…but he knew for a fact that the human woman that traveled with his brother had apologized to him. But, for what reason had she apologized for turning him into a human….?

A heavy sigh racked his body, a very human-like action, and his eyelids lifted to shower midday light upon his honey colored eyes. A moan was elicited from him as the sunlight hurt his still adjusting orbs.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the shout came from Rin, whom had turned away from her childish game, when she had heard Sesshomaru's sigh, and rushed over to his side. Her large and innocent eyes stared down at his own, for his body rested upon a futon while the child stood, and concern (as well as jubilation) was etched into their depths.

A large grin graced the small child's face, as she held out the flowers she had gotten for her Sesshomaru-sama, most of which consisted of weeds. All Sesshomaru found he could do was stare at the bouquet before him, he wasn't quite sure what to do, his youkai mind told him to take the flowers and stash them away (per usual), yet his human heart told him to thank the girl and show his affection in return. In the end, he settled for taking the flowers, stashing them away, but replying to Rin's gift for the first time with a "Thank you."

As his pale, human hands grasped the flowers from Rin's, he came to the realization for the first time that he was, in fact, human. For the first time brown eyes were reflected back in brown and his long, white hair gave no contrast to Rin's own black. He couldn't help the thought that, to an outsider, the scene would seem like one between a father and daughter, and he was unable to keep away the muse that he was okay with such an image.

_Father… ? Daughter…?_

Tears began to fill up the girl's eyes and Sesshomaru had no idea why; he had not been mean nor had he been hurtful, so why did the child cry so? He found himself wanting her to stop her tears, though, it was not because of the smell (he no longer could smell the scent of her tears), no, it was something else.

_Touch…_

Whatever he felt caused him pain, though; this pain was not physical…this pain hurt inside of him. And, never before had Sesshomaru felt such a thing, he had to find out the reason for her tears…he had to stop them, he had to stop that pain he felt inside. "Rin, why are you crying?" He voided his question of all emotions.

"Rin is just so happy, Sesshomaru-sama!" The crystal liquid continued to slip from her brown orbs, gliding gently down slightly blushed cheeks. Rin hiccupped and saw the confused expression (that was shown quite plainly now) on the lord's face. "Sesshomaru-sama has never thanked Rin before, so, it made Rin feel so happy when Sesshomaru-sama said "thank you". Father always used to say thank you to Rin when she gave him flowers." The tears continued to flow, though, the human male had a sense that Rin no longer had control over this, as her child-like eyes become more mature…more heavy lidded…at the thought of her deceased parent.

"To hear Sesshomaru-sama say "thank you", made Rin feel as if….as if…Sesshomaru-sama was Rin's father." Her eyes moved downward, almost as if she were ashamed to have said such a thing aloud…though, he knew that such spoken words would have been taboo before; before, when he was a demon. But now...he was no longer sure.

_Her father…Yes, her father…his daughter…_

Slowly he stretched his arms out and encircled the tiny girl he had, for a long time, considered his own daughter, though the admittance of it just needed him to be human. As he held the small child close, as he felt the warmth of her lithe frame, he realized, for the first time, that he held affection for her. He was able to conclude that the emotion of protection felt by a demon was equal to love felt by humans. He loved this innocent human, even if he could never say it, he could show her it.

He could show his daughter his love for her, with this sense…she was now curled up in his two armed embrace (for it seemed as if the miko had re grown his arm in her process of turning a demon into a human) and he understood now that he needed this child…He needed her, like he needed this sense…This sense of…

_Touch._

/\/\

Kagome watched the scene, her eyelids half closed over her ocean colored irises (in order to give the look as if she were still asleep), and felt herself smile. So, Sesshomaru did have feelings toward the human that traveled with him, he _did_ have emotions-he just needed to be human for them to properly show through. She kept examining the spectacle of Sesshomaru hugging Rin, until he let go of her, and then Kagome decide that she would "wake up".

Putting on the display of some squirming and a fake yawn, Kagome awoke from her slumber, needless to say. "Oh, pretty lady, you're up!" The words hit Kagome's ears just as quickly as the girl himself slammed into Kagome, her small arms worming their way around the teenaged girl in a hug.

"Rin, it's nice to see you too!" She laughed downward at the girl and a smile illuminated her face. "Why don't go play with Shippo, Sesshomaru-sama and I need to talk." The two children then ran off as Kagome, out of the corner of her eyes, caught the quick upward movement of the lord's head; she suspected that he was surprised by her words and unable to properly control his bodily functions as he was able to do as a demon.

"Human." The commanding voice of Sesshomaru cut off any further mental musings as Kagome started to make her way over to him. She did not respond, verbally that is, to his words, but she figured he wasn't one for much talking anyway. Thus, she was soon by his side, for he lay only across the room from her and, mind you, rooms in the Feudal Era were no where near as large as rooms in the present era.

Swiftly, Kagome cleared her throat, "What is it that you want Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome figured she would keep up the respectful tone and word usage, even though the lord was no longer of demon appearance that didn't mean his personality had totally changed-it may have been altered slightly due to the human emotions-but not changed, and the smoother things ran, the happier Kagome and Sesshomaru would both be. It was as simple as that, there was nothing fancy about, and Kagome really didn't care if he was a lord or not.

"You are to tell this Sesshomaru what it is that you humans feel here." At "here" Sesshomaru placed his hand over where one's heart is, his facial expression was as stoic as a human beings face could be, so it meant that only a hint of Sesshomaru's confusion and contemplation was able to show through.

"Sesshomaru-sama, humans feel a lot of things in our hearts, you have to be more specific then that." She noted his look of slight aggravation over her response, but it was true and there was nothing more she could say about it.

"This Sesshomaru does not know how to explain it any better, unless…" Kagome heard a slight hesitation in his voice and also noticed it in his movements, only to gasp in surprise as Sesshomaru grasped her hand in his own. "This explains it, this warmth is what this Sesshomaru feels; what is it human?"

Kagome let out a sigh, "That's still too vague, Sesshomaru-sama, but I guess you could call it affection, attraction…" Here her voice dwindled out; after all, with that train of thought, Kagome was suggesting to the lord that he held feelings for her.

Here Sesshomaru let out a sound very close to Inuyasha's 'keh', and the young miko felt her face burn up with both anger and embarrassment, yet, neither one let go of the other's hand. "Use another word to describe this reaction that this Sesshomaru has."

"Fine," Kagome glanced downward at hers and Sesshomaru's intertwined fingers, "touch."

"What?" The question was asked in such a brief manner, it almost made Kagome wonder if it was the first time that Sesshomaru had ever said it.

"This feeling…this reaction…it's the sense of touch. For, not only do humans have a sense of touch physically, they also have a sense of touch emotionally as well." Giving off a quiet sigh Kagome continued, "You, Rin, and Jaken can stay with our group until your back to normal. I'm going to talk to Inuyasha now and, I'm telling this to both of you-NO fighting!" Her irises held a stern look in them as she stared Sesshomaru down pointedly.

He simply stared right back; honey colored orbs just as defiant as hers were stern, "Wench."

Out of irritation, due to Sesshomaru's words, Kagome whipped her hand away from his own, only fleetingly missing the warmth that his hand had held, and stormed out of the room and off in search of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just examined his hand, which had held the miko's mere moments before, and he longed for that warmth again. Nevertheless, he focused his mind on the look of his hand; his hands that had (at one time) held deadly poison and sharp claws, now his hands were weak and weary and _human_.

But, in that time when her hand was held in his, such vile thoughts never entered his mind, all he could think about was that warmth. Was that…

Making sure that no one was around, Sesshomaru spoke softly and slowly, "Touch."

_Touch…_

/\/\

_A/N: Hello there everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, but, between work and school (which consists of two AP classes), not much room is left for fanfiction writing…it's so upsetting. : ( Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : ) Thank you all for reading and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Second Sense: Smell

_**Second Sense: Smell**_

_Smell…_

A quick longing glance, towards the small hut of Kaede's, left ocean tinted irises. Sesshomaru had been sleeping for almost a whole week, something extremely uncommon for a demon of his status, and something that worried Kagome. Whether or not Kagome could consider Sesshomaru an ally or an enemy didn't matter at that moment in time, what did matter was she had weakened him, and thus, it was now her responsibility to take care of him…_and Rin_...no matter if he accepted her help or not.

Kagome gave the pot, which rested over the fire, a quick stir. Her eyes were foggy and unclear as her thoughts drifted away from her, only to be brought back to reality by a small tug on her skirt. A sharp turn of her neck downward made Kagome catch the eyes of Rin, whose clasped hands held more dying flowers, and Kagome felt her eyelids slip over her irises for a spilt second to form a blink. "What's the matter Rin?"

Rin, the child had been so helpful and sweet when it came to caring for Sesshomaru, Kagome was finding her presence to be near addictive. The girl was so filled with innocence and tolerance and untainted by the vicious era in which she lived, for this, Kagome could only praise Sesshomaru on his guardianship over Rin…One of the main reasons she found she had to do whatever she could to help him recover…and to turn him back into a demon-if only for Rin's sake.

"Kagome-nee-chan, Rin is hungry. Are those yummy noodles almost ready yet?" The child gave another toothy grin and Kagome felt herself giggle, what was it with everyone and ramen? One would think that the rather ordinary bowl of noodles and herbs were some kind of drug, what, with the way people went on about it. Nevertheless, the fact remained that ramen **was** good, and not much else could be done about it.

"The ramen will be ready in a minute or so Rin, why don't you take those flowers into the hut. Dinner should be ready by then." Her voice held a command in it; yet, the said command was soft and delicate just as the child she spoke to was.

Rin just nodded her head in understanding and took off towards the aforementioned destination. Kagome sighed once again, her hand was absentmindedly stirring the ramen noodles as her mind drifted off, and thus she began to think of all the things she had learned about Sesshomaru through Rin.

The little girl spoke of how Sesshomaru always protected her, always stashed away the flowers she gave him, also made sure she was comfortable (in a way that, to others, would seem as if he wasn't), and always made Rin's bad dreams go away. Kagome had noted the way Rin's eyes had lit up-her eyes had shone in such a way before-when her father had still been alive. Whenever she used to talk about him (and how great he was) her mother said that she would glow…in a metaphorical sense of speaking…of course. Now, Kagome knew exactly what her mother had meant.

"Kagome-kaa-san, you're burning the ramen!" Dull blue eyes burst into life at the sound of the kitsune's cry. And so, with her quick reflexes, Kagome snatched the pot off of the fire and began pouring its contents into plastic bowels (courtesy of the present era). She filled a bowl up for everyone, even Sesshomaru, though each time she went to see him he was still asleep, but, he was bound to wake up eventually, so Kagome figured that she would be ready for when he did.

"Here ya go, Shippo! Now tell me, it doesn't taste burnt, does it?" She handed the small youkai child a bowl of noodles, and watched as he seemed to inhale them; only relaxing when she saw a quick shake of his head indicating that the food substance had not been burnt. "Good. Now, I'm going to check on Sesshomaru-sama and bring him some ramen, why don't you play with Rin once you're done eating." Shippo's face lit up in an instant and quickly finished off the little bit of soup that he had left. Kagome laughed, "Don't forget that you have to wait for Rin to finish eating too, okay Shippo?" She added in that last bit as the said girl began her trek back from the hut to the fire. Shippo just nodded his head.

Soon everyone had their own bowls of ramen, Shippo and Rin had run off to play (though not too far away-as confirmed by Inuyasha), and Kagome felt content enough to eat her own supper, along with bringing Sesshomaru his.

Kagome began to walk towards the hut; two bowls grasped tightly and safely in her grasp.

/\/\

_Smell…_

Flowers-their aroma ensnared his sense of smell-or, at least, what Sesshomaru believed to be flowers. Before, when Rin had given him a flower and he had thanked her, he had not noticed the very different odor of the plant. If this was the smell of flowers to a human, then it was no wonder Rin loved them as much as she did.

Sesshomaru noted how a human's nose was incapable of perceiving anything displeasing in the scent of a flower.

Body still laid out upon the futon, on which he had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru kept his eyes shut. He wanted to see if he could smell anything else-alas-the blossoms did nothing but overwhelm. Silently he cursed such juvenile senses.

Human senses were nothing but incompetent, though that incompetence was hidden behind a false blessing. For, never had Sesshomaru known a blooming plants scent to be so alluring. No, he had been right, human beings were lead to knowledge that was false; to them-flowers were beautiful in both looks and smells-but to him-they smelled of dirt and none to appealing water.

If he knew this, then why, why did his heart once again disagree with his mind?

He sighed yet again, a bodily function that he was becoming uncomfortably familiar with, and had his previous muses of human beings confirmed. They listened far too closely to the whispered words of their hearts in comparison to their shouting words of the mind.

He heard the door to the room in which he lay open, he briefly wondered just how long he had slept for, but swiftly his mind spoke to him…

_What a waste…_

/\/\

Kagome could feel the giggle that wished to explode from her body, for there, there laid the great Sesshomaru, in all his glory…and surrounded by flowers. She found herself giggling every time she visited the room this week, for the collection of flowers just seemed to have grown and grown. And, quite suddenly, Kagome wondered if this flower fetish that Rin seemed to have, had anything to do with the condition of her poor Sesshomaru-sama. She easily came to the conclusion that it probably did.

Children showed their affections in such subtle ways…not all the time, of course, but children are sneaky in their own right.

It was then that she noticed a small shift in movement from Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened at the thought that he might finally be awake, her grip tightened upon the bowls she held, and her legs quickened their pace toward him. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you up?" The words flawlessly slipped from her mouth as she kneeled down next to him, placing the bowls a safe (yet reachable) distance away.

A mental note was made of the fact that his eye had twitched at the sound of her rather low voice. Another mental note was made that there were far too many flowers surrounding him, the smell of them seemed to douse any other smell in the area. She would bet all the money she owned, which wasn't a lot at all-considering the fact that her activities in the past didn't allow for much time for a job in the future-around 2,000 yen ($20.00), that Sesshomaru distasted having so many flowers around.

Of course, without knowing it, she had been 100 percent right…well, Sesshomaru would have said that she was right. It was better to let a human think they were right, then a let a human acknowledge the fact that a demon was wrong. Never mind that, at the moment, Sesshomaru was human as well.

Such muses mattered little as Kagome found herself reaching out to him, her hand gently landed upon his shoulder, and with a barely there push she removed said appendage and watched as Sesshomaru finally gave up his act of sleeping.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Her hands clasped together briefly and a smile graced her features. "I brought you some food."

His face contorted into one of pure rebellion, an expression Kagome was positive would never have shown had Sesshomaru still been demon, "This Sesshomaru doesn't need such foods."

Kagome sighed, this was going to be a lot harder then she had first thought. "You most certainly do need this food, Sesshomaru-sama, you're human now…and you've been asleep for a whole week…so you're body is in dire need of nourishment."

"This Sesshomaru feels fine."

Hard was an understatement for what Kagome had in store for herself.

/\/\

The human just kept babbling on and on about how this hastily put together food in front of him was essential to his survival as a human. And, as amazing as it may seem to others, Sesshomaru himself found her words of wisdom to be pointless. He needed not of this human food. Yet, he found the smell of it to be rather delicious at best, a thought he found to be quite revolting, and most assuredly caused by this…predicament he now found himself hopelessly in.

It was truly amazing though, how such a small portion of food had an odor that could quite easily cover the aroma of the aforementioned flowers-quite amazing.

Finally, Sesshomaru grew tired of the girls talk and simply snatched the bowl from her loose grasp. Then, he ate and…the food tasted good, but the female would be dead before the she ever found out.

Nevertheless, the smell of it was far better then its taste, or so, that was what Sesshomaru believed.

And, once again, the girl would be dead before that was ever spoken aloud.

/\/\

Kagome should be dead, though, Kagome was unaware of this…and so was Sesshomaru, even though it was he who had thought such a thing to begin with. After all, Kagome figured he liked the ramen, since he seemed to have inhaled it in an _almost similar_ fashion to when Inuyasha ate the said noodles. Though, Sesshomaru seemed to have more elegance when he ate. It was something Kagome never believed to be possible, yet, the man did it effortlessly.

Kagome watched as he finished the bowl before her, for, she had waited until he had started to eat-it was the most polite and formal thing to do-and with Sesshomaru that was how the game was always to be played. Almost like how one should be careful when playing with fire, the same concept could be given when dealing with the youkai turned human.

Kagome finished off her bowl of ramen.

/\/\

"Are you done, Sesshomaru-sama?" What was it with humans and their meaningless questions? It was obvious that he had finished, yet the human girl felt the need to ask him nonetheless. As a human now, would he be subjected to such a fate as that? He could answer that question-no. Never mind the fact that, by asking that said question, he just answered his question with a yes.

With a simple closing of his eyes, Sesshomaru cleared his head of any unneeded thoughts; yet, one kept popping up-what was that appealing fragrance? It was foreign to his mind-wild and yet tame at the same time, a mixture of fruits, floral, and the rain-refreshing and impacting at the same time.

Thus, Sesshomaru slit open one of his eyes, and glanced downward-there was the miko, her body was close to his own and one of her arms was outstretched, reaching for his empty bowl. Then that meant that the fragrance that assaulted his nostrils belonged to the miko.

Surprising; with both eyes wide open now; he just continued to stare her down with a cold glare. But, she stood her ground, slightly unsure, but grounded still. "The flowers smell nice, don't they, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Answer a question with a question, that was how the world was meant to be, and that was how things went according to Sesshomaru. So, he replied back, "Why is it that human senses do nothing but give false information to the recipients?"

He could smell the tension between himself and the other being, even without his superior demon nose, yet she that tension soon began to fade. A peaceful smile was painted over her rose pink lips and her eyelids tenderly swept over a portion of her azure irises. "Not everything smells lovely to the human nose Sesshomaru-sama, don't be fooled by the flowers."

Sesshomaru watched her snatch up the empty bowl and disposable chopsticks and slowly get up once said objects were safely within her hold. He watched her figure walk toward the door and softly speak, "You should get up and out, Rin's been worried sick about you-you've been bed ridden for a week you know-and I don't think you appreciate that little bit of knowledge all too much."

Her back had been to him, when she had spoken, her hair had fallen only just so over her shoulder, but Sesshomaru easily heard the lightness of her tone. She was happy that he was okay; that gave him no comfort, but no response from himself must of gave her comfort; for she nodded her head and headed out of the door. She hadn't said a single thing more.

With a small push Sesshomaru found himself off of the ground and once again on two feet. And, with the way he felt slightly off balanced, he trusted her words…but, she must have lied before…

_"Not everything smells lovely to the human nose Sesshomaru-sama, don't be fooled by the flowers."_

That had to have been a lie; for, nothing that he had smelt with this human nose had given him reason then to think that…humans had a false sense of smell. Everything had a fragrance that Sesshomaru could only dejectedly think of as appealing.

He wasn't enthralled by the fact that he enjoyed this human sense. But Sesshomaru also didn't lie like a certain miko, who, due to lack of care, remained nameless.

_Smell…_

/\/\

_A/N: Another chapter done! I'm quite happy with how this one came out though, oh, and the whole issue with Kagome and Inuyasha, which must be brought up and resolved in every Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfic shall be brought up next chapter-Sound. Anyway, thanks to everyone out there who read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. Thus, please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Third Sense: Sound

_**Third Sense: Sound**_

_A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to **TheIYobsessed** who was able to point out the fact that Sesshomaru can't have a youki because, at the moment, he is human. I had meant to put presence, but I had just put down youki instead, being so used to seeing the word connected with Sesshomaru, that I hadn't even noticed the mistake. So, thanks!_

/\/\

_Sound…_

"Sesshomaru-sama always comes back for Rin, even if Jaken-sama tells Rin that he won't. Rin knows better then that, Sesshomaru-sama protects Rin, so Sesshomaru-sama will never just leave Rin." The child sure did like to talk, something that Kagome found unbearably cute. And, as it would seem, she only talked of Sesshomaru, Jaken, and flowers; but then again, one can only accurately talk about what one knows.

And, boy, did little Rin know a lot about Sesshomaru!

The child could decipher his multiple blank stares, could differentiate the tones of Sesshomaru's seemingly monotone voice, and (in a whispered voice) told of how Sesshomaru would sometimes let her sleep next to him if she had a nightmare. Kagome found out more about Sesshomaru in an hour or so, for Rin talked extremely fast, then she had in all the _years_ that she had known of him.

Now, Kagome was getting prepared to ask Rin the question she always wanted to know, "Rin, how did you come across Sesshomaru-sama." Normally, if Kagome hadn't been talking to Sesshomaru himself, she never would have used the –sama…but Rin had already told her off on not being respectful towards the said guardian. And so, Kagome reverted to calling Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru-_sama_.

"Sesshomaru-sama had been wounded when Rin had found her lord, so Rin wanted to help Sesshomaru-sama. She did all she could to help him…"

/\/\

The said individual, who was being discussed by the two females, was hidden behind a tree not too far away. There voices reached his ears; but only so, he had to strain in order to fully hear their conversation. And, whenever he heard Rin speak of himself in such a loving voice, he always wondered why. He may have been kind in some way, but never loving. So, why did she love him so?

As much as Sesshomaru tried-he would never be able to know-for a demon understanding a human can only go so far. His human ears heard, with only slight difficulty now, the sound of Rin's voice as she finished off her tale of how he had met the child.

"…He was holding Rin in his arm when Rin woke up. Rin is unsure of what happened, but Rin _knows_ that Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from the wolves. And, that is why Rin travels with Sesshomaru-sama. That is why Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama!" He didn't deserve that small child's devoted love, but he gave it back to her in the only ways he knew how.

And, while humans may not see protection as love; his protection of Rin was the only love that he could give to her.

"Oh wow, Rin, it seems as if Sesshomaru-sama cares for you very much!" The older female's voice rang out clear through the mid-afternoon air. He understood the fact that she had meant to say the word love, yet, refrained such a word leaving her lips. He knew that she could sense him. But, he also knew that she said those words to confirm Rin's devotion to him.

Since the words were for Rin…

Since they happened to be true…

Just this once Sesshomaru would let them slide.

/\/\

"I have to go and find Sesshomaru-sama now Rin. We have to discuss where we are going to go; we've been traveling for a week or so now, since Sesshomaru woke up, and I want to get him back to normal as soon as possible." Kagome kept her voice light and soft when she spoke with the girl, like she always did, and then began to get up from the ground they had both been sitting upon. "Why don't you go play with Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, I'm sure you could both have plenty of fun."

The girl enthusiastically nodded her head in the affirmative and ran off in search of the kitsune cub. A smile lit up Kagome's face as she watched the child's quickly receding form.

Now, to talk to Sesshomaru, she had done it before, so why was she so nervous now? Ah, yes, that would be because she _knew_ that Sesshomaru had heard her call him caring. Not something a should-be-youkai-ruler would like to hear about himself, especially if said youkai ruler is Sesshomaru.

Not good at all.

But, she had faced him numerous times before, and so, she could face him now. It really wasn't such a big deal…Really, not at all.

As it would seem, humans also have an amazing ability to fool themselves.

/\/\

Sesshomaru listened to her footsteps as they neared him. Her voice trailed across his rounded ears, "It must have been hard to hear us Sesshomaru-sama; I bet you had to really strain your ears."

What she had said was true, if he had been demon, hearing them would have been simplistic at best; yet, now it had been an aggravation. Nevertheless he replied, "This Sesshomaru heard you and Rin just fine, human. It did not _strain me_ as you put it, to hear your ceaseless babble."

She sighed; slight aggravation settled underneath it, he could sense that she knew he didn't mean his own words. It was obvious. "Fine, say what you will Sesshomaru-_sama_!" He growled, though was highly disappointed in its unnatural sound, at her sarcastic terminology, "I just think that you should listen like that more often Sesshomaru; if you did then understanding humans would be a lot easier. We have to closely listen to each other and our own words, or sometimes, meanings could be easily lost. So, listen to my words carefully now Sesshomaru, you're human at the moment…"

Here she trailed off and paused, just to make sure that he had processed the words she spoke before, only to add, "Deal with it!"

/\/\

She stomped her feet as she made her way from him. He was so stubborn, was it in the inu youkai genes to be so stubborn? After all, he and Inuyasha seemed to share that character trait. One thing was better about it though, at least Sesshomaru wasn't so loud about it. So, did that mean that Sesshomaru had a mature sense of stubbornness, and Inuyasha's was merely immature? Inuyasha…

The thought of him hadn't been in her mind much lately, something she could thank the gods for; because, even though she still loved him and even though he was still here…they could never be together. A year ago they had tried, a month or so after the defeat of Naraku, when she had been seventeen and all she would notice was how hard Inuyasha had to try. Even though she knew he loved her, and even though she loved him, they could never be. He would try not to think of Kikiyo, and she felt so grateful, but she also knew that what they were doing wasn't right-it wasn't fair-to either of them.

Inuyasha had forced and she had accepted, so while their relationship had love, it had still been unbalanced. They both understood that and now they were closer then ever-as friends.

Kagome finally stopped walking and found herself quite a distance away from where she had left Sesshomaru. Maybe she would take a bath, there was a hot spring close by, and she could talk to Sango about all those pig headed dog demons. Surely Sango would listen like she always did when Kagome went off on tangents. Now, where to find Sango….

Not a second or so later the thwacking sound of Miroku being hit over the head and a shouted "Pervert!" was heard not too far away in the distance. Well, she found Sango, and it hadn't really been all that hard. It's much easier to find things when you listen after all.

/\/\

Sesshomaru had barely moved since the miko had talked to him, his mind had reeled over the words she spoke, with such passion in her voice. It interested him and he found that he would listen to her advice, it was a simple conclusion, but it had been a tough one for him to come to, and he had even thought about it while he ate those Ramen noodles.

So much time had been spent, in fact, that the sun, which had once been placed high in the sky was now sinking into the earth's depths. The women had both gone and returned from a hot springs nearby and the children would be coming back from their day of laughter and play.

Soon, the sky was painted in twilight and Sesshomaru felt a twinge inside his chest in concerns to Rin, the need to get up and make sure she was alright overwhelmed him. Thus, that was what he did. He remembered how the human female had told them both not to venture too far, and he also noted in which direction that had left all those hours ago (only briefly showing themselves for food). It was in that direction that Sesshomaru found himself headed.

He soon found himself in a mess of trees, yet, he still continued to head straight. After all, he could hear the children's rapid talk and the miko's more mature tone faintly coming from the direction he was headed in. Sesshomaru continued to walk only just so, and then, he came upon a small clearing. There they were, in that clearing, the children with sleepy smiles and the older female with her warm eyes. Golden irises latched onto the scene, only to pull away once the owner of the said orbs realized that the child he had come to protect was safe. The small trio was headed back to camp, thus, he would too.

/\/\

Kagome walked back into the camp, Rin and Shippo walking beside her with each step telling Kagome just how much they needed their sleep. Nevertheless, as Kagome began to set up their sleep area, she could hear Rin softly singing a song.

_In the mountain._

She listened, trying to recognize the song, but Kagome found that she couldn't and wondered if Rin had perhaps made it up. Nevertheless, she continued to set up their sleeping area, a small smile on her face.

_In the forest._

The line in the song caused Kagome to check the surrounding area for any sense of demons, only to sense Sesshomaru's presence. Her smile widened, good, he was listening just like the last time. Hopefully he would listen a little differently this time.

_In the wind._

At the mention of wind Kagome noted the slightly chilled air, it was that time of the year when the days were warm, but the nights were cool. She grabbed an extra blanket, just in case.

_In a Dream._

"Rin, Shippo, time to go to bed." She called out softly to the two children. Both made their way toward her, Shippo at a much faster pace then the younger girl.

_Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?_

Ah, yes, she had most certainly made up the song then. Kagome knew that there was no denying that fact, after that line. Only Rin would sing a song about a demon lord.

_With an ally like Jaken-sama._

Tucking in Shippo, who slightly whined about the thought that he would be unable to sleep next to Kagome, and keep trying in vain to make Kagome change her mind.

_I will wait alone until you come._

Kagome didn't feel the need to rush Rin, letting her finish off the song, which she could tell was nearing its end. The words of the line just sung by Rin making the smile on her face become tinted with a bit of sadness. She watched as Rin gazed up at the star filled sky.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, please return._

Finally, Rin was by Kagome's side, at which point she was warmly tucked in next to Shippo.

I hope you're listening Sesshomaru.

/\/\

Indeed, Sesshomaru was listening to the small trio, and for the first time, he actually heard Rin's song. She had sung it before, he remembered the tune, but he had never bothered with the lyrics-always figuring she was singing about flowers or something to that extent. Yet, she sung of him, and how she…missed…him.

Whether demon or human, no one had ever sung of him before, because no one ever missed him before. The fragile emotions of a human child (female no less) were still so foreign to him. Yet, he felt a surge of an emotion he had only felt once or twice in his life before-reassurance.

If Rin sang that song whenever he was gone from her presence then that meant that she wished to keep him in mind. She didn't want to forget about him. She loved him, so that meant that his way of showing his care, protecting her, was understood by her.

Content, yes, he was content with this little bit of knowledge, for never would the great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru ever admit that he was happy.

"Kagome, I can't sleep, can you sing me a song?" The voice of the kitsune rang throughout the area, and Sesshomaru found that he didn't have to strain his ears to hear this time, for the silence of the night made his ears more susceptible to sound.

A small shift in fabrics just barely reached his hearing range, but the miko's whispered voice could be heard quite plainly, "Shh, Shippo, keep your voice down. It's late at night, so you don't have to be so loud, you might wake Rin."

"Rin is still up, Kagome-san, so you don't have to worry. Rin would like to hear you sing a song too!" The small girl's voice carried through the night on much gentler level then Shippo's had, but the excitement in it was far more extreme.

Sesshomaru heard a mature giggle, that is, if a giggle could ever be called mature. And, then, he heard light words that soon found a melody. The words were incomprehension able to him, not because he couldn't hear them, for he could, but because the sounds were sweet and yet bitter to his ears. There was no tied flow of one word into another; instead, each word seemed to stand out on its own, while still retaining a quiet message.

And, even though Sesshomaru couldn't understand the foreign song, he continued to listen.

Until, finally, the unknown lyrics eased his mind to sleep. As Sesshomaru's eyelids began their descent, words that he hadn't even realized were being thought about, left his lips, "What song do you sing, Kagome?"

/\/\

"What song…sing…Kagome?" Those were the only words that Kagome had been able to catch in her near dream-like state. And, if the desire for sleep hadn't been so dire, then she would have shot up in an instant. Shocked by the mere mention of her name from his lips, for she had never asked him to call her it. She had assumed that it would be a pointless to try and get him to call her by her name, yet, here he had. Furthermore, Kagome hadn't even known that he knew her name, she figured that to him she was just 'human', 'miko', 'girl', or-she thought sourly-'wench'.

She hadn't mused that he would ever see her as anything more.

Wanting to reply, but her mind's befuddled nature making her lips unable to comply with his what his question asked of her, she found herself settling with a thought instead.

He listened properly this time…good!

_Sound…_

/\/\

_A/N: Another chapter done! This one took a while to write, though, I'm not sure why. It wasn't writer's block, because I knew what I wanted to write about in the chapter, it was just that I had a hard time getting the motivation to write it. Well, I got the motivation and now it's done, and I'm quite happy with how this one came out. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. Fourth Sense: Sight

Fourth Sense: Sight

_Sight…_

/\/\

The two of them together…

That last sight…

She could still remember…

/\/\

Her legs swung over the side, her body fell, and the world was swept away in a swirl of blue light. Yet, each and every time she used it lately, the light would take longer and longer to appear, the journey would take more than mere seconds, and Kagome could no longer deny the fact that one day-very soon-the portal through time would stay shut forever.

She was afraid.

The two words of "what if" torturing her mind and her soul telling her that the next time she travels from one time to the next will be her last. That thought consumed her now, as she traveled from the year 2000 to the world 500 years before.

Kagome felt her feet land solidly upon the floor of the well, as her arms reached upward, grasping the vines that crawled along the walls, and began to climb up with a movement of doing something that has become automatic and routine.

Head poking out of the well and quickly followed by the rest of her body, Kagome examined the site; they had decided to set up camp beside the well. Since, as it was, even after the numerous amounts of mikos and priests, and even witches, they came upon, none could break the magic that was upon Sesshomaru. At times it made Kagome want to cry, they had been trying for months upon months-nearly a year-and yet, he still remained human.

Azure colored irises traveled over to the sight of Sesshomaru with Rin and Shippo, he was just sitting there, watching the two children energetically talk amongst themselves or play a game. Sights such as those always found a way to put a smile on her face. Kagome also loved to watch Sesshomaru teach Shippo the basics of sword fighting, and Kagome could also recall the argument that had occurred between the two brothers over that. In the end, she had taken the side of Sesshomaru, which had been that, no matter the age, the Feudal Era was a dangerous time to live and that Shippo's childish tricks wouldn't always be able to protect him.

Thus, Sesshomaru had begun to teach Shippo sword fighting; another fight had taken place between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, one which she stayed out of because she knew next to nothing of sword fighting so it wasn't her place to say anything. In the end, Shippo had chose Sesshomaru, to which Inuyasha pouted for a few days before getting over it, and so it was decided that Sesshomaru would teach Shippo. But, then came the problem of Sesshomaru and his swords…he couldn't use them, so, he had to get a human one that he had despised at first, but Kagome could now note the slight sense of pride Sesshomaru took in wielding it.

But, as Kagome continued to watch Sesshomaru teach, and continued to watch Shippo be respectful, she could never get over the relief that washed through her. After all, Kagome saw Shippo as her own son. She loved him, and wanted him to be safe, which was always so hard with dangerous youkai that seemed to lurk everywhere. Thus, now that she knew that Shippo was being taught how to use a sword it set her more at ease, especially since…

…Her days here were limited…

/\/\

Brown irises watched the children in front of them, yet, the owner of those eyes was not fully mindful of what he was watching. His mind was on other matters, ones that, while at a first glance may not seem all that important, really were. The matters were about his appearance. At first it may seem narcissist, but there was more to it then that, for accepting his appearance meant that the man accepted something much greater-his fate.

For, Sesshomaru had come to a conclusion months ago, a few days after Kagome's harsh words of, "…you're human at the moment…Deal with it!" And, that was exactly what he had done the next day…

_They had stopped around midday to eat and rest, Sesshomaru was secretly thankful for the breaks, for his human body needed them but his youkai mind would never let him admit such a thing. Yet, at the moment, his mind was preoccupied by the words spoken by Kagome. She had reminded him that, right now, he was in fact a human and not a youkai. It had almost been like a slap to his face, all he needed now…was the sight of his human characteristics._

_He never got a good look at them before._

_And so, Sesshomaru walked a small distance, towards the sound of running water. There he found a small stream, with water that traveled at a rather slow, but steady, pace. With a swift motion, he saw his reflection in the water's depths. Plain brown eyes, plain black hair, and plain features. Everything about his appearance was plain and seemed no different then any other human being, everything just blended right together. So, how was it that one human was able to tell the difference from another, when there were no outstanding differences in physical characteristics?_

_"Sesshomaru-sama looks just like Rin, doesn't he?" The small voice of his ward, Rin, startled him, though he tried his best to hide his look of surprise._

_Thus, after regaining his composure Sesshomaru replied to the small girl, "This Sesshomaru does not look like you Rin." And, it was true, he noted. They were nothing alike in appearance. Her eyes were wide and innocent, shinning with wonder, and her hair was spotted with areas of knots, which had formed from her refusal to have it combed (her excuse was that it hurt too much). Along with that, her skin was stained with dirt and grass, which just showed her love for playing and being a child, while her lips always seemed to hold a smile, and her hand seemed to always hold a flower. He and she looked nothing alike._

_"But, Sesshomaru-sama has the same brown eyes as Rin and the same dark hair as Rin." Her voice spoke out to Sesshomaru, pointing out all the similarities of the two, which the reflections in the water confirmed._

_He came to a realization about the appearances of humans. With this realization, Sesshomaru stood but, and motioned for Rin to come to him. She went toward him without any form of hesitation. And, as she stood in front of him, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at the two reflections Rin, do we have the same appearance."_

_He noticed how Rin stayed quiet for a few moments, taking in his and hers appearance in the rippling water. "No, Sesshomaru-sama, we don't look alike, not at all."_

_"Good, Rin."_

_They stood there a minute or so longer, "But, Sesshomaru-sama, why is it that we don't look alike? Our hair's the same color, our eyes are the same color, so why?"_

_"Because, Rin, our souls are different."_

_She smiled at him, and knew that she understood what he had told her, as she yelled back at him that she was going to play a game with the kitsune cub._

_He wondered if, perhaps, she had known the answer all along and had only acted as if she hadn't, just so he would be able to find that same answer._

_Sometimes, they could be so sneaky, children…_

He watched the two children and play; both of them were sneaky and knew more than they should for their age. After all, he could remember the conversation that he had had with Shippo just the other day, during one of their sword fighting practices. When the kitsune had taught him how, when it came to humans and emotions, it was okay to let them show. It was something that Sesshomaru was still uncomfortable with, but, he was still learning about being a human, just as the youkai child was still learning his sword fighting.

It was around that time that he started to try…started to try and show his emotions on his face, but he still couldn't do it as effortlessly as humans did…as _she_ did. She was the one who had taught him what it meant to be human, she was still teaching him, because he slowly began to realize that it was extremely complicated to be a human. Rin and Shippo had also taught him these things as well, teaching him how humans needed their emotions in order to survive and in order to understand one another, simple words were not enough.

So, tonight he was going to try and show her that he had learned, after all, it had been her fault that he had ended up with a human body, but she had taken full responsibility for it and tried to help him the best that she could. He was indebted to her, that was what his youkai mind told him, but his human heart spoke of another emotion…

…An emotion that would come out with the moonlight.

/\/\

Kagome glanced around the camp site, she had only been back for a few hours, but she could already feel the pull of the Bone Eaters Well, like she had all those years ago. That pull had faded during her journey to find the Shikon Jewel, and at the end of that journey she didn't wish for the well's continued ability to send her through time. Yet, it stayed open, and now that power was starting to dwindle, the well was calling to her. It had been pulling at her since the end of Naraku, and with each passing year the pull got stronger.

Until tonight, tonight would be her last night in the Feudal Era, and tomorrow morning would be her last day.

She would be okay with that…

Naraku was gone-

Inuyasha was free to live his life-

Kikiyo found peace-

Kouga had started to give Ayame a chance-

Kagura and Kanna had their hearts-

Miroku and Sango were together-

Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel-

Sango found the idea to start a family of her own to be acceptable-

Shippo and Rin both held their innocence-

And Shippo could now protect himself.

Yet, there were still a few things that Kagome wanted to see with her own eyes, before she could leave in an odd sort of peace. Just the simple action of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking civil to each other and a display of Sesshomaru's human emotions-to see the magic that she accidentally placed upon him finally gone…And maybe even…

But, no, that last vision that she wished to see so badly could never come true, because-Sesshomaru would never display human emotion in such a raw way.

Nevertheless, that emotion that they both wished to see, found a way to eventually blossom under the glow of the moon, like a lunar flow.

_Like a lunar flower drenched in rain._

/\/\

The need to talk to _him_ started to overcome Sesshomaru, as his mind's eye began to replay that scene, shrouded in night, never before had he shown anyone such raw human emotion. And, never before that night, had Sesshomaru seen the true beauty of humans.

But, now that Sesshomaru had seen that beauty, and could now understand, he needed to talk to him. Thus, with the rising of the sun Sesshomaru began his walk towards Inuyasha and away from the hidden area in which he had previously occupied. He could do this now, yes, he could, with that unknowingly last image of Kagome set in his mind.

/\/\

Dawn, the rising of the sun, sunrise, it was so cold and no where near the warmth of sunset. But, that was what she needed right then. She needed to be cold in order to leave them, because she didn't want to, no, she definitely didn't want to, but she had to and that was the end of it all.

The well was screaming out to her, and all she could do was heal that scream by going.

She zipped up the horrid yellow backpack, so old and filled with memories, and placed the straps upon her shoulders as she quietly left the camp. Miroku and Sango were still asleep, nestled so near to each other, and Rin and Shippo were lost to the world like many children were when resting and she noted that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not there.

All that she had left to do was to say good-bye, but even that was done in silence.

As she rushed towards the well her senses picked up on the two brothers, one half-demon and half-human, the other full human. A smile graced her lips as she spied upon the scene, the two brothers talking to each other in a civil manner, and she could feel an understanding pass between the two.

Thus, with another silent good-bye, Kagome's feet lead her to her destination-the well. She jumped down the well for one last time, the blue light reflected in her eyes like a fireworks finale, and that last mental picture she had of the Feudal Era settled snug inside her soul.

/\/\

The two of them together…

That last sight…

She could still remember…

/\/\

_Sight…_

/\/\

_A/N: Hello there everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but real life attacked and I had to put away my writing for a bit, not enough time and such. Anyway, because of the long wait I'm going to be doing a double post, though the next chapter is extremely short in comparison to this one. Nevertheless, it came out like I wanted it too, though this story does have a mind of its own…I wanted to put more Shippo in, but it just didn't work out that way. -- Oh, and that "missing scene" is going to be the next chapter, so I didn't forget about it or anything like that. Now, on to the fifth sense-taste. : )_


	6. Fifth Sense: Taste

Fifth Sense: Taste

_Taste…_

/\/\

_Tears shined in the moonlight, as two lone figures kissed, the fear of this being their last moment together urging the tears to be released from both individuals, male and female. No words spoken, as the empty air left a sense of coldness, which wrapped around them like a cocoon._

_Inside that cold bubble, amongst the trees, they were hidden from the moon's gaze and the stars ever watchful eyes, only leaving enough room for small glimpses, and a sliver of light. Just enough light to shine on those salty drops of water, just enough to amplify sense…something the two knew quite well._

_The sense of touch…_

_The sense of smell…_

_The sense of sound…_

_The sense of sight…_

_The sense of taste…_

_All of those senses were there as they shared their first and last kiss together under the night sky of the Feudal Era. Yet, not only did they share this sense of taste with one another with their kiss, but they shared it with their tears as well. Tears that tasted sweet, of freedom and of peace. But not all of the clear liquid slipped into the shelter of the corner of their lips, some faced the tragedy of falling unto the grassy ground, and splashing apart._

_Just as the moment between the two individuals was shattered by the rising of the sun; for, just as not everything smells beautiful, not everything tastes delicious. It was a lesson that they both learned, on that cold and lonely night._

/\/\

Nearly 500 years, from the scene above, a blue eyed female laid curled up upon her couch, an unprecedented amount of tears flowed from her red and swollen eyes. Plenty of tears met their fates upon the carpeted floor, but just as many found a false comfort in the mouth of the broken girl. A girl broken by the realization that tears could never taste sweet like they had that cold night, they could only taste bitter.

/\/\

Barely a day after that night, the darkness was once again surrounding the man, though, the thought of him as a man by appearance alone would not be assumed. But, this youkai was just as human now as he was then. He could still remember the warmth of touch, the smell of a flower, the sound of a foreign lullaby, and the sight of a beautiful miko and a once human face. Yet, now, as a single tear slipped down his sculptured face (for that was as many as his youkai body would seem to allow) he could not recall the sweet taste of tears. Instead, they tasted just as he always thought they would-bitter.

But, oh, how he wished that he could taste the sweetness of tears once again.

/\/\

_Taste…_

/\/\

_A/N: And so ends the last of the _actual_ chapters, but an epilogue is on the way, because 1) I could never leave off a story with that sad of an ending, maybe bittersweet, but never plain out sad and 2) there are still a few questions that need to get answered. Anyway, I'll try and get the epilogue out ASAP, in the meantime, please tell me what you think in a review! Please, take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	7. Epilogue:Of Love

_**Epilogue:**_ _**…Of Love**_

_A/N: Just a quick note, one of the reviewers noted that earlier in the chapter I had said that Kagome was back for a month, and then later I said a year, so I fixed it now so that the latter fits the prior. Anyway, thanks to that reviewer and that's what I get for rushing!_

_Love…_

/\/\

Golden eyes surveyed the world around them. Taking note of the pure blue sky voided of any and all clouds, the powerful heat of the sun, and the flashes of blonde hair. These were the sights that reflected in Sesshomaru's orbs. The girl was just like so many before, an orphaned child that he took in, yet she was different from all the rest. She was just like _her_ and, at times, Sesshomaru found his thoughts traveling to the idea that this little blonde haired girl was the reincarnation of Rin.

Such a muse always brought about conflicting emotions. Always brought up the memory that he wished he could forget, but would cause self loathing if it was ever done. The memory of Rin's death; she had died peacefully, and she had lived a full life, but to him she still seemed like a child. To him, she had just barely started living, yet her human body was deteriorating right before him. Her death came as a slap in the face, a harsh thrust into the fragility of human life, one that he always criticized but had never truly experienced until that day.

From that day forward he valued human life. He never went out of his way to save it, yet, he no longer found enjoyment out of ending it and his desire for his miko-his Kagome-only increased. Time made that desire nothing short of torture.

For her the passing of 500 years was equivalent to the time needed to jump down a well and climb up again. He, on the other hand, had to survive those 500 years, with each year passing as if it were merely a month, and each month passing as if it were merely a day. But, by living through so many years, he came to understand. He could remember learning about human touch, taste, sound, smell, and sight, but with each exceeding year a new appreciation for these human senses came about.

Those senses which he had experienced for only a brief year or so, for his demon body came back to him, after he and his brother came to an understanding. Why this happened in such a way, Sesshomaru was still uncertain, but he would get his answer on this day. When he would talk to her, to Kagome, oh how he both dreaded and begged for this meeting. Now, this destined meeting was here.

Calling out to the child he, at this point in time, took care of, Sesshomaru headed off toward the city known as Tokyo. The small child, with a wide smile on her face, rushed after the only person she could consider a father.

A stoic figure and an innocent girl following behind, the scene to the eyes of anyone who lived 500 years before, would seem reminiscent.

/\/\

Obediently she followed her father, of course, she knew that her father wasn't _technically_ her father, but he was always there for her. She was unable to recall her life without her father, so that was what he was known as to her.

She loved him dearly.

He loved her too; she knew this, even if he never told her. His eyes would always soften when they landed on her; his voice wouldn't come out sounding as emotionless as usual. And, sometimes, she could swear that he wrapped her up in a warm fur blanket on cold winter nights, but she never mentioned this to her father and always assumed that such moments were dreams.

The thought was still wonderful though.

Now, with her tiny feet and legs continuously trying to keep up with his large strides, she just kept her eyes on her father's strong back. Whenever he walked he always seemed so regal, even when in comfortable clothing, she could never figure out why. And, his eyes were unlike any other she had seen.

His eyes were gold.

She was also so happy, that her father was so unique, and she never complained when her father wouldn't do the basic things that all parents were supposed to do. She was never sad or bothered when she would politely ask her father if he would hold her and he would say no. After a while, she just asked out of pure habit, not because she actually thought that he would hold her in his arms for once. She knew better than that and a part of her believed that being held by him would be too much. Plus, she liked to walk behind him and watch as her father walked protectively in front of her. And sometimes, on especially sunny days, she would swear to the gods that-across her father's back, swaying in the breeze-were long strands of hair.

Swaying would be long strands of silver hair.

The image of golden eyes and silver hair always came off as being so cold, but it was also very familiar to her. Why, she didn't know, but it always made her feel happy and at home, but she never dear mention to her father about the silver strands. He would just say that it was merely a dream or he would say nothing at all, that was her father. Many would see him as cold, her friends were afraid of him, but she knew he cared about her. He just showed it differently than other parents.

On Halloween he always made her laugh; he would paint such funny things on his face.

So, on that day she was just going to follow him like she always did. Sometimes she would think that she would follow him even after she died, but that was always way far in the back of her mind. But, sometimes she couldn't help but think the statement to be true.

Sometimes she felt like she had already done that-followed him after death-that is.

/\/\

A month, that was how long it had been since the well closed up, and she had yet to see a sign of anyone from the Feudal Era. She had told herself continuously that over 500 years had passed since she last saw her true friends. She reminded herself that Miroku and Sango were both long since dead and that Inuyasha may be as well. After all, she was certain that the lifespan of a hanyou was far shorter than that of a pure blooded demon; the human blood would eventually catch up.

But, there had to be someone out there that was still alive, someone who still remembered her in the Feudal Era, and someone who could reinforce the fact that all of the events in her life were not merely dreams. This was what her mind desired, though her heart longed that that someone would be Sesshomaru, Kouga or Shippo would even do.

She just needed someone. And, she needed someone fast. She felt as if her senses were going to disappear.

And, she couldn't lose those.

/\/\

Sesshomaru continued to walk, the sight of vibrant red hair was his target, and the being to whom the hair belonged was no other than Shippo. The kitsune cub had annoyed Sesshomaru at first, when he was still very young and immature and still highly influenced by Inuyasha. Yet, Shippo and Rin had become quite good friends, and over the years both Inuyasha and he had taken the cub in as one of their own. With Sesshomaru continuing the sword lessons he had started before Kagome left and Inuyasha teaching him everyday things such as hunting.

But then, Inuyasha had died. It had been sudden, quite unexpected, but an incident that wouldn't be considered mind blowing. The simple fact was that Inuyasha was only half a demon, a fact that had gradually started to evaporate over the many years; they were reminded fiercely of this though when he passed away. Living over 500 years was a long lifespan for a hanyou, after all, demons were not immortal they just lived an abnormally long time.

And, pretty soon, the length of a demons life would no longer matter to Sesshomaru.

"Shippo how is she?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm and collected, just as it always had been. Yet, slight hints of emotions could be found in his words, uncertainty being the most prominent.

The fox demon, whose outward appearance would show no sign of this fact, just looked at Sesshomaru with tired eyes. The green orbs lacking any form of help and giving away no answers, only supplying one when he spoke, "She misses us, but other than that she is doing okay."

"How long ago was it when the well trapped her here?" Sesshomaru's voice was as cool as always, only lifting slightly at the end because of the question he had asked.

"About a month…"

/\/\

Curled up on the couch, Kagome could feel sleep on the outskirts of her mind. Her eyelids heavy and her breaths beginning to become shallow, all the signs were there, never mind the fact that she was bored…she was bored and tired of the life she lead here. She wanted to sleep, wanted to dream, and she wanted to remember those times that were merely weeks or so ago.

But then, she felt it, on the edges of her mind, the youki of demons. Both auras were rather strong, yet one was far superior then the other, and much colder. It was one that she had felt before; year's before-it was the youki of Sesshomaru.

Her eyes snapped open. Then that meant that Sesshomaru had waited for her! That he truly did care for her…he came for her.

Instantly her body shook off the sleep that she was once welcoming and quickly uncurled herself from the couch. He was just beyond the door of her house, waiting, and he was with another demon (a full demon) not a hanyou-not Inuyasha. The youki of the other demon was one she recognized though, but it wasn't one she could easily place. But, if it didn't belong to Inuyasha or to Kouga, then who _did_ it belong to. Her mind could only wonder.

With energy that Kagome no longer knew she had, she flung open the door and glanced outside, the sunlight seemingly blinding her and hurting her as if she were a vampire. For, her existence for the past week consisted for her containing herself within her home, her body and mind not yet ready to face the real world. But now she was staring it down; taking reality and the sunlight directly in the face, only to have her eyes land on the sight of Shippo, though not accurate to her own mental image. He was older now, which would make sense, since the last time she had seen him was-relatively speaking-500 years ago.

And, just a little ways behind Shippo stood the person whom she desperately wished to see-Sesshomaru. He stood regally, with short black hair, looking almost human without his markings, only giving away his demon blood with his golden eyes. It was then that she came to the realization that demons had to blend themselves in with humans, hide their auras, and it was because of these precautions that she never sensed a demon in her time before, yet they were still around they just couldn't fully be themselves.

Such a thought was saddening and almost shameful.

It was amazing how her body had just frozen at the sight of them and how her thoughts seemed to make up for her lack of movement by moving extremely fast. She noted things, such as the small blonde girl peeking from behind Sesshomaru's right leg. Yet, she was unable to run to Sesshomaru and almost unable to believe that such a wonderful sight to actually befall her eyes; her eyes that were now beginning to get moistened by tears.

She still could not move any closer to them and it seemed as if Sesshomaru and Shippo could not comprehend that she was standing in front of them either. Thus, she just let her body collapse to the floor. Her body reacting in the way a computer would if it were to crash due to an overload of activity. Her mind was speeding and her body found that it could not keep up with the race.

At that moment, Sesshomaru started to make his way over to her, his eyes never leaving the sight of her, as he finally stopped once he was close enough to reach out and touch her. Kneeling to the ground, he forced Kagome to look at him, and her head followed the command effortlessly. And for a moment or two she just started at his nearly human face, only to watch it transform into the face of a demon she once feared, but now holds affection so near to love.

Her eyes became transfixed on his being. Watching as short hair grew long, as said long strands bled to white, as his lively looking tan skin turned to a deathly porcelain, and as his markings appeared upon his face and wrists in a way similar to an artist painting. He was a demon.

He was in front of her-she wasn't dreaming.

Like a small child she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, in a way that suggested that she never wanted to let go again. And, bringing her lips close to his elf like ears, she whispered, "I missed you, Sesshomaru."

Not expecting anything in return from him, Kagome let the water on the brim of her eyelids slid down in tears of happiness, when his arms encircled her in an embrace. He was using the sense of touch to tell Kagome that he missed her too.

/\/\

Night shadowed the two, Kagome and Sesshomaru, who found comfort in the mere presence of the other. The darkness calmed the raw emotions that the day had brought about, for Kagome had been told of the death of her friends, and she had taken it far better than Sesshomaru had thought she would. When he had asked her about this, she had just smiled and spoke of how she had expected as much, and thus, she had prepared herself for such news years before.

That conversation had taken place when the sun started its descent. Now, the sun was gone and the moon was in its place. The moonlight shone down on them and upon the sacred tree for which they used as support.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes slowly began to fall over her tired orbs; the day had certainly been eventful and thus, had taken a lot out of her. Yet, he still had to confirm something and he needed to inform her of something too. "Kagome."

She glanced at him from slit like eyes, too weary to even open them fully. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"What were you thinking of when you turned me into a human?" His voice inquired softly, for she was in a fragile state of mind and he did not wish to shatter it by asking harshly.

He noted how she just blinked her eyes dumbly for a few seconds, as if this action would allow her mind to focus on the question asked, and then she answered hesitantly, as if she were racking her memory to make sure what she said was right, "I remember thinking that all I wanted was for you and Inuyasha to stop fighting. It was really annoying how childish the two of you acted sometimes, so, I wanted to make it possible for you two to come to some kind of understanding. So-"

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru cut her off, "So, in order for us to understand one another, I had to understand humans. Therefore, I had been turned into one." He then nodded his head, as if to confirm his own answer, and nothing more on the subject was said. After all, Sesshomaru had over 500 years to ponder that one question and he had assumed that was the answer, all he had needed was confirmation and that was exactly what he got.

/\/\

Suddenly Kagome found herself awake and in bed, her mind unable to comprehend or recall how precisely she had gotten there, since the last she could remember she began to fall asleep outside by Sesshomaru and the God Tree. As she confusedly rolled over in bed, swiftly checking under the covers to find herself in the clothing that had adorned her body before her slumber, she spotted Sesshomaru leaning against her closed door.

He was asleep and he was also human; the sight confused Kagome.

For, just last night he had been completely and utterly a youkai, but now he slept before her as a human. Maybe she was still groggy from sleep or perhaps she was in a dream, but both of those options were thrown away when Sesshomaru awoke, and his brown eyes just gazed at her.

"Sesshomaru, how is it that you…are now human?" Her question was a valid one, and no icy glare met it in response, so Kagome found the atmosphere comfortable enough for her to move from the bed to the floor. And as she did this movement her eyes never left his.

With a soft sigh, though not one out of stress or annoyance (if anything Kagome would have dared to say it was a yawn), Sesshomaru explained, "I found that, once I had obtained my demonic form once again, I could change between the two, or even mix the features of both, at will. Most of the time I chose to mix them, this way I could blend in with the humans but also maintain the long lifespan of a demon, which would allow me to meet you once again. Though, on occasion I would fully allow my demon form out, mostly on Halloween when the humans would find nothing suspicious in my appearance."

Well, that explained that. The only question left was why he was now fully human and not a mixture of the two.

He must have noticed the question in her easily readable eyes for Sesshomaru continued, "I no longer wish to live the long lifespan of demons, I grow tired of living with the fact that I am nearly immortal. I wish to live the life of a human now, short but full of those senses you taught me hundreds of years ago."

Kagome grinned.

A continuous call of, "Father," ended the moment between the two of them. But, the thought of the young girl brought something else to mind. "Sesshomaru, I sense Rin's aura in that girl. She must be Rin's, or one of Rin's, reincarnations."

"I assumed as much, but I could never confirm it, not with the smell of this time era. The smell of pollution would have overcome my demonic sense of smell." He smirked at her, as he opened the door and began to walk downstairs.

Kagome's grin stayed in place as she followed him, "But, you were just able to sense it, weren't you."

"Yes, though by which sense I am unsure."

"It's a sense that not all human's get to experience, and it's one that I'm not even quite sure of, since it's still new to me. But, it's one that we will get to experience together, Sesshomaru." Her voice was quiet when she spoke, though not due to uncertainty or fear.

"What sense is this that you speak of, Kagome?"

Before she answered, Kagome reached her hand out for his and when she caught it, she held onto it tightly, "It's the sense of love."

/\/\

_Love…_

/\/\

_A/N: Wow, it's finally done! Sorry that I took so long everyone, but I got extremely busy and then I sorta lost interest in the fic, but then I got my interest back and found time to finish it! Also, I figured had to get this done and written up today, or else it wasn't going to be getting done for a while, since I can sense that a lot of my time is going to be taken up with __**Harry Potter**_ _over the next few weeks._

_Anyway, it's been fun writing this fanfic, and I truly enjoyed this and am quite pleased with how it came out. I wish to say thanks to any and all readers out there and extra thanks to any who reviewed. Now, I have to get ready for work and then, after work, I'm going to wait in line for my __**HP**__ book! Thanks once again and please take care. : )_


End file.
